nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Count to 95
Why a delete candidate? Just because it's off-topic does not mean it should be deleted. Also TM please explain why delete it before you do. :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:20, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :TM can't delete it himself, as he's not an admin. 77topaz (talk) 05:10, July 17, 2015 (UTC) It's spam. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:53, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :So is your talk page. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:08, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::But I'm just so takaviki that my talk page is spam :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 06:54, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I meant TimeMaster's talk page. :o 77topaz (talk) 08:39, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Do I look like a spammer to you? :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 03:00, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Yes :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:17, July 17, 2015 (UTC) OK :o Some admin block me :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 04:48, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :o To get on-topic. We should've started with 0 :o --OuWTB 08:38, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :Also, "count to infinity" would be a more poetic name :o --OuWTB 08:49, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :From the series of events surrounding TimeMaster's talk page, though, it can be concluded that that would be impossible. :( 77topaz (talk) 08:58, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::All natural numbers. See, I've counted to infinity :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:48, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Only because you picked a countably infinite set. :o 77topaz (talk) 10:08, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :::You guys nerdy though :'( --OuWTB 10:01, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::You stupid though :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:02, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::You hurting me though :'( --OuWTB 10:08, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::You using "nerd" as a derogatory term hurts us though :'( 77topaz (talk) 10:09, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::True :o --OuWTB 10:11, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::You gotta agree you sort of a stereotype though :P --OuWTB 10:11, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Not really though :P You a Limburgish alcoholic stereotype though :P 77topaz (talk) 10:12, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::1. You good at maths; 2. you wear glasses; 3. you active in dubious internet communities :o --OuWTB 10:18, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::1. Klýxef; 2. Klýxef; 3. Is this a dubious community? :o 77topaz (talk) 10:21, July 17, 2015 (UTC) 1. You're Limburgish; 2. You're an alcoholic; 3. You're active in dubious Internet communities. :o :::::::::After all these years, I'm still not sure what I'm actually doing here though :o --OuWTB 10:24, July 17, 2015 (UTC) I'm cute too :3 ::::::::::Getting good friends :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:27, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::: :o Not sure how to cope with this information :P --OuWTB 10:29, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I thought you had a well-established coping mechanism already. :o 77topaz (talk) 10:31, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::He can cope with alcohol but not with wisdom :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:32, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::He uses alcohol to cope with wisdom. :o 77topaz (talk) 10:34, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:37, July 17, 2015 (UTC)